Et si c'était comme ça
by LylineB
Summary: Durant la sixième année, Harry a pu découvrir Drago, pleurant dans les toilettes. Et si Draco n'était pas seul ? Qu'Hermione soit avec lui ?
1. Chapter 1

Dans un couloir du cinquième étage de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, un soir de pleine lune, on pouvait entendre des pas. Ils étaient feutrés, on pouvait donc imaginer que le propriètaire avait enlevé ses chaussures. Ces pas n'étaient pas très assurés, peut-être l'individu a-t-il quelques verres dans le sang ? En effet, oui. Le propriètaire, ou plutôt la propriètaire, de ces pieds nus tenaient ses chaussures dans une main, et une veste en jean dans l'autre. Elle était vétue d'une jolie robe beige, bustier et avait les cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon sophistiqué... Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'élève de sixième année avait quitté la soirée du Professeur Slughorn un peu pompette. Harry avait voulu la raccompagner mais elle avait refusé. Elle voulait être seule. Réfléchir. Réfléchir sur sa récente rupture avec Ronald, réfléchir sur sa vie, sur la guerre qui approchait. Car, oui. C'était bien Hermione Granger, première de sa classe, qui était pompette et marchait seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard et qui voulait oublié Ronald. " Hermione, je suis désolé, tu n'es qu'une amie, une très bonne amie, à mon égard... et... j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Lavande... Non ne pleure pas ! Hermione ! Reviens ! " ont été les derniers mots de Ronald pour elle. Depuis, ils ne se parlent plus, non, ils s'ignorent. Et Hermione vit très mal malgré le soutien de Harry, de Ginny, Luna et d'autres amis. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait plus forcé sur la boisson ce soir là.

" **Je vais passer par les toilettes avant de rentrer me coucher** " se dit-elle. Elle prit le couloir de gauche, marcha encore un peu, son ombre glissant sur les murs, avant d'arrivée devant la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

A peine eut-elle pénétré dans les toilettes que son sang se glaça dans des ses veines. Elle voulut ressortir mais elle entendit des sanglots. Hermione se retourna lentement et croisa ce regard qui la fit frissonner.

Evidemment, un jeune homme du nom de Draco Malefoy était penché sur un des lavabos et pleurait. Et à travers le miroir, il la vit entrer. " **Ce sale rat de bibliothèque tombe au bon moment** " pensa-t-il.

" - **On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, Granger ? T'es plus avec tes amis ? Pardon, ton seul et dernier ami ?**

- **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy. Mais, tu sais pleurer, toi ?** Lança Hermione, furibonde.

- **Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !** " Tout en disant cela, il se prépara à stupéfixier Hermione. Mais -s'étant débarrassée de ses chaussures et de sa veste- elle para son attaque d'un "_Protego_". Elle lui lança un "_Rictusempra_" que Draco détourna sur un lavabo. Ce dernier explosa, et les toilettes commencèrent à se remplir d'eau. Le blond profita de l'inatention d'Hermione pour la plaquer contre le mur. Cette dernière poussa un cri qu'il couvrit d'une main. Draco se rapprocha encore plus de la jeune fille et mit sa bouche contre son oreille.

" - **Tes amis ne sont pas là pour te sauver la vie cette fois** ", il souffla dans son cou, sourit en la sentant frissonner. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait la torturer et la terroriser. Sa pâle main gauche partit à la recherche de la baguette d'Hermione qu'il mis dans sa poche de sa robe de sorcier. " **Tu vas venir avec moi, tu es de ce qu'on appelle, être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment** ".

Hermione sentit sa main droite sur sa bouche s'enlever pour prendre sa baguette. Son avant bras gauche était appuyé contre le mur afin de ne pas écraser Hermione tout en la maintenant serrée entre lui et le mur. La jeune fille était immobilisée, les pensées tourbillonantes à cause de l'alcool.. " Il faut que je l'empèche de me stupéfixier et je ne peux atteindre ma baguette ". Elle se sentait désespèrée. Draco avait pris sa baguette, et avant de jeter le sort, approcha sa tête d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'enleva aussitôt avant de prononcer "_Stupefix_".

Chose qu'il n'a pas pu faire puisque il se sentit tirer en arrière. Harry se trouvait derrière lui. Il avait été attiré par le bruit des sorts lancés. Maintenant, il pointait sa baguette sur le torse de Malefoy, assis ou plutôt vautré dans l'eau, par terre.

" - **Tu ne la toucheras pas, Malefoy**, murmura Harry menaçant.

- **C'est déjà fait**, répondit ce dernier avec un rictus, _Stupefix_ ! ".

Les deux garçons se livrèrent une bataille sans merci, Hermione fut obligé de se mettre à l'abris derrière les cabines. Cependant, Malefoy passa par ici afin d'échapper à un sort et la pris par le bras pour la mener au centre des toilettes. Il plaça Hermione devant lui, telle un bouclier, et passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour la maintenir.

" - **Maintenant, Potter, tu vas arrêter ton cinéma et sortir d'ici, donne moi ta baguette ou je la fais souffrir** ". La baguette de Malefoy était pointée en direction de la tempe d'Hermione qui se débattait. Il ne faisait que resserer son étreinte sur elle, elle avait peur, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

" - **Ferme là ! Et arrête de bouger dans tous les sens !** "cracha Malefoy tandis qu'Hermione gémissait. Elle se raidit.

L'eau continuait d'abonder dans les toilettes, elle devait arriver aux chevilles des trois élèves. Beaucoup de lavabos étaient détruits. Et ce fut dans ce moment de calme que Harry lança un "_Sectusempra_" qui toucha les deux personnes en face de lui. Draco tomba le premier sur le dos et Hermione attérit la tête sur son torse. Des plaies énormes commencèrent à teindre leurs vêtements de rouge. Harry courut sur Hermione, mais fut tirer en arrière.

Le Professeur Rogue venait de terminer de surveiller un deuxième année en retenue. Il commença alors une ronde dans le chateau. Dans le couloir des toilettes, il vit de l'eau partout par terre. Le professeur courut jusqu'aux toilettes et vit deux corps, plein de sang, à terre et Potter s'agenouiller à côté. Il le tira en arrière et le regarda d'une façon obscure. Potter le regarde à son tour, effaré et partit en courant.

Il soigna Draco et Granger. Cette dernière s'était évanouie et le maître des potions se retint de faire un commentaire désobligeant. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées, mais Draco comprit qu'il fallait aller à l'infirmerie. Il porta donc Granger et suivit le professeur Rogue. Arrivés là-bas, Draco pensa que le regard de son directeur dissuada Mme Pomefresh de poser des questions. L'infirmière resta muette et fit son travail.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews !

Drago se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se redressa du fauteuil de l'infirmerie dans lequel il avait passé la première partie de la nuit à veiller Granger. Le blond l'observa. Les reflets de la lune donnait à ses cheveux étalés sur son oreiller une allure presque surnaturelle. Son visage était paisible. **" Surtout pour ce qu'elle vient de vivre ! "** pensa le jeune homme, **" mais elle reste une sale Sang-de-Bourbe fouineuse doublée d'un rat de bibliothèque que je vais utiliser pour pavenir à mes fins. "**.Sur ces paroles, il se leva de son fauteuil et tira les couvertures d'un coup sec. Le blond détailla le corps endormi devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main le long du bras de Granger jusqu'à sa joue. Le serpentard se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se dépêcha alors de passer son bras droit sous les épaules de la jeune fille et l'autre sous ses genoux. Inconsciemment, la gryffondor se serra contre le torse du blond, ce qui le déstabilisa.

Elle se sentait bercée, comme si elle était portée. Le balancement régulier la fit retomber dans un sommeil.

Hermione se réveilla d'un seul coup en se redressant. Elle analysa le décors. De grandes étagères remplies de livres. **" La bibliothèque ! "** Se dit elle avant de réfléchir, **" impossible, il n'y pas de cheminée, ni de feu. Il n'y pas de fauteuils en velour noir, ni de canapés. "**. Toute endormie, la lionne se leva, lentement. Dans cette salle, derrière cet espèce de salon, se trouvait un bazar monstre. Des objets en tout genre. Petits, gros, allant des bougies jusqu'à une forme grande et sombre, recouverte d'un drap. Se sachant très curieuse, elle alla jusqu'à enlever ce drap. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. **Une armoire ?** Faite de bois d'ébène vue sa couleur, il y avait plein de gravures. La jeune fille essaya de l'ouvrir. Impossible. Elle voulut prendre sa baguette, mais se souvint que Malefoy alias Tête de Fouine l'avait prise. C'est à cet instant qu'un bras entoura sa taille afin de la tirer en arrière et recouvrir l'armoire de son drap. Hermione reconnut son bourreau avec sa tête blonde. Ce dernier la poussa sur le canapé sur lequel elle avait dormi. Malefoy plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de la lionne. Celle-ci ne chercha pas à se débattre, connaissant la force et l'esprit cruel de Malefoy. Le blond se pencha à son oreille, joue contre joue, qu'il effleura de ses lèvres. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle attendit, immobile.

**Granger, tu n'arrives pas à réfréner tes instincts de fouineuse, mh ?**

**La ferme Malefoy, je ne sais pas où on est ni ce que je fais là, mais tu as intérêt de me relacher immédiatement !** Cracha Hermione.

**Bip, mauvaise réponse**, il posa ses lèvres contre son cou. Elle en frissona. **Sache pour ta gouverne que nous sommes dans la Salle sur demande et je pensais que ton brillant esprit l'aurait deviné ! Passons, tu vas me suivre, docilement j'entend, et ne parler à personne de ce que nous allons faire. Entendu ?** Hermione allait le couper mais il reprit : **Je n'attend aucune réponse de ta part, c'est un ordre que tu vas appliquer. Tu sais que je peux me montrer agressif quand je le veux**, finit-il accompagné d'un sourire narquois.

**Je... Pousse toi, Malefoy !**

Le jeune lionne accompagna le geste à la parole. Malefoy en tomba à la renverse. Elle profita de cet instant pour courir en essayant de trouver la porte. Elle entendit le blond : **Tu n'as pas ta baguette, tu ne peux pas m'échapper !** Prise de peur, son coeur ayant un pouls sûrement au dessus de la moyenne, elle courut. Et se cacha derrière une étagère en le voyant passer. Hermione prit la direction opposée mais elle entendit un _Incarcerem ! _Ses jambes ne répondirent plus et elle s'écroula face contre terre. La lionne se retourna du mieux qu'elle le put, tirant sur sa robe afin de rien laisser voir à Malefoy. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'accroupit à côté d'elle, passa une main sous son menton. Ils se regardèrent. Seule la respiration de la jeune fille meublait le silence. S'approchant de sa proie, Malefoy passa son autre bras derrière le dos d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Et suite à un sort informulé, elle tomba dans l'inconscience dans les bras de son pire ennemi.


End file.
